1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to beverage cooler apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved beverage cooler apparatus wherein the same utilizes plural cup-shaped supports and selective inserts for maintaining a beverage container at a desired temperature level.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of beverage receiving containers is well known in the prior art. The prior art has utilized apparatus of various configurations and relationships to accommodate a beverage container therewithin to maintain that container at a desired, predetermined temperature to enhance the portability of such beverages. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 3,302,428 to Stoner providing a rigid external container with an interior chamber to receive a coolant medium therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,532 to Marsh sets forth a bottle temperature controlling apparatus wherein inner and outer compartments are concentrically arranged with an inner compartment formed of a heat conducting material and a first fluid medium wherein the bottle is arranged within the inner chamber of the device as a heat energy transfer control to control heat transfer between the bottle and the fluid medium
U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,354 to Barnwell sets forth an exterior insulating container with an interior medium to maintain the temperature level of a container secured within the apparatus. As is typical of the prior art, the beverage container must project above the upper terminal edge of the apparatus to enable access thereto by a user, wherein the instant invention utilizes aligned recesses within inner and outer liners to enable a user oral access to the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,100 to Crisman sets forth a beverage cooling container with a series of liners to maintain a predetermined temperature level of a container therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,176 to Johnson sets forth a beverage cooler with a cylindrical freezer pack placed into a cup with a cover to maintain a beverage container at a lower temperature for an extended time period.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved beverage cooler apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of effectiveness in construction and ease of use, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.